Daughter of Evil
by Nannon
Summary: What happens when Nannon, Gannondorf's daughter, is forced to do his bidding even though he is trapped?


Disclaimer- I don't own Ocarina of Time, any of it characters, places, items, etc. Same goes for Majora's Mask. I only own Nannon, and her Ebony Ocarina.

Nannon sighed as her feet dangled over her bed, her skin it's natural olive brown hue, her hair it's long spiky red, and her eyes as golden as ever. The sun was shining, the air dry, and she could swear a sandstorm was coming through the fair Gerudo Valley she had called home for about 10 or 11 years now. All of a sudden, something whacked her in the head. Her arms flew to her side, ready to make a bolt of dark magic appear to attack whatever it was, when she saw a small glowy fairy.

"A... fairy? Mother told me of a kid with a fairy, but... aren't those only given to Kokiri children?", she said, moving her hands to tap it, making sure it wasn't a mirage.

The fairy moved back.

"I'm Navi, and I assume your Nannon?", it said, and Nannon smiled a bit.

"What's it to you? After all, shouldn't you be on the _other_ side of Hyrule?"

Navi rammed into her. "Not my fault! Trust me, I wouldn't work with you if it was the last thing I did! After all, your father being who he was... Anyways, blame the Great Deku Tree! We're going to the forest anyways, so you can do that then! Also, we need to talk to your mother, preferably soon!"

Nannon sighed. "One moment then!", she said, then changed into the outfit of the higher Gerudo guards, complete with the dual scimitars. Her's though, was a dark grey in color.

"Well, it'll take a while, but we can do it!", she said, walking out. She ran over to the Gerudo in charge of archery, and asked if she had a horse for her. Soon, the Gerudo returned, bringing a young black colt. She hopped on it, and rode off, yelling a 'Thank You!'.

Navi followed her in one of the horses saddle-bags. At the gate, Nannon was complaining. "I'm not too young! Please! I have to go see my mother!", she said, and the Gerudo at the gate sighed.

"Fine kid, but just be careful! A storm's coming by!" The gates then opened, and Nannon hopped back onto the horse. "Thanks Xana!", she called, galloping through the sands.

"You know, you'll need the Hover Boots if you want to pass!", Navi said in her 'Know-It-All' tone of voice, and Nannon laughed.

"No, I don't need... whatever those are! I just have to do... this!", she said, jumping off the horse and jumping over the river of quicksand, only taking slight pauses inbetween to jump up again.

Navi flew over to her. "What are you? Crazy?"

"Just shut up!", Nannon said, moving though a blinding sandstorm towards the Spirit Temple. "If mother could do it, so can I!" She was then flung back by the strong winds, and everything went black.

_A deep laugh was heard, and Nannon looked around her. Everything around her was... black. Then, her father appeared before her, Gannondorf, in his black armor._

_"Nannon, my daughter. You can see what the Sages have done to me. This includes your mother. Please, destroy them and set me free! But first, you must take care of the Kokiri boy, Link. I believe he is in the land known as Termina. Go there, and don't tell Navi of our plans. She was one of those who trapped me here in the first place!"_

_"But... Father!", Nannon said, and her father turned his back on her. "Just do as I say daughter, and you will not regret it! Believe my words!" He then disappeared, and Nannon heard an annoying voice._

_"Nannon! Wake up Nannon! Nannon!"_

Nannon awoke, breathing heavily. "What... happened?" she asked, and looked around her. She was in the Spirit Temple, her mother, Navi, and several other Gerudo around her.

"You passed out from the storm. Your mother managed to bring you here, along with the other Gerudo. Umm... Nannon? You okay!", Navi said, buzzing around her. She had a weird, crazy feeling something had happened to the girl when she was knocked unconscious.

"How... do... we... get... to Termina?", Nannon said, looking around herself.

"I can teleport you to the Forest Temple, however... Navi must lead you to the link between the two worlds." Her mother, Nabooru, looked around, then removed the gem brooch in her hair, putting her daughter's in a high ponytail. "For good luck, okay? Be safe!"

Nabooru took her daughter outside, and took out a harp, playing the Minuet of Forest. Moments later, Nabooru, Navi, and Nannon, were outside the forest temple.

_"Wait Nannon. Instead of killing the boy, use him, and destroy the Sages with him. It'll tear his soul apart, for he has become friends with many. Do know Nannon, that if needed, you can call forth the evil. Any, for that matter. In your pocket is an ocarina made of ebony. It's tunes will call forth evil creatures to do your bidding. Try it once you return with the boy. Bring forth all the evil you need. Just tell me what creature it is, and you will hear me hum the melody"_, she heard her father's voice say in her head. Nannon nodded.

"Hello! We going!", Navi said, and Nannon looked up, nodding. The fairy leaded her through the lost woods. The creatures that once lived there were gone, as they were created from Gannondorf's evil magic, so it was pretty easy getting through.

* * *

Once in Termina, Nannon looked around. "Great.. this place was made for a Deku Scrub. Oh well!", she said, jumping platform to platform like she had done in the desert. "Navi! C'mon!"

The fairy came rushing to her side, and they went through the door, and climbed up. Nannon looked at the Happy Mask Salesman and sighed. "What do you want? And make it short!"

"Please, get my mask back. I have already asked a boy to do it." Nannon's ears perked up. "What did this boy... look like?"

"Well, he was transformed into a Deku Scrub, but he had... blonde tuffs of hair... and... a green tunic on", the salesman said, and Navi looked to Nannon. "Link!", they both said at the same time.

"Wait... how do you know Link?", Navi said, and Nannon smiled.

"Mother told me about him of course! Anyways, let's get going." Nannon pushed the heavy doors just as a small Deku came rushing in, waving the Ocarina of Time, with a fairy behind him.

"Link! How could you replace me?", Navi said, and the other fairy looked at her. "Hey! Don't blame me! I'm not really with him!"

Link ignored this, for the moment, as he heard a melody, and learned it. Returning to his natural form, he stepped between the white and blue fairies and pushed them aside.

"Hey, kid, Link. We need to go, now. It involves the Sages...", Nannon said, and looked at the fairy. "You coming?"

Tatl looked around. "Adventure... Skull Kid... I can't!", she said, then flew off.

Link nodded, and told the Salesman that he had more important work, then ran off by Nannon, who exited the Clock Tower, headed back for Hyrule. Navi went in his hat, as it brought back so many memories.

"Anyways Link, I'm... Nannon." She looked around, and sighed. "You probably know my mother, Nabooru..."

Link nodded and hopped on the ground below the pillars, running over and climbing the ladder. Nannon followed him. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

Link looked at her and shook his head no, then waited for the both of them to return.

* * *

Back in Hyrule, Nannon thought in her head, 'Gohma'. She took out the black ocarina and played the tune she heard in her head quietly without them noticing she took it out. Link did his little weird scream as he saw Queen Gohma appear, and Navi looked surprised... for a little ball of light.

"Didn't we destroy her!", Navi said, and Nannon smiled an unnoticable amount, then looked frightened. "What _is_ that thing!"

" 'That Thing' would be the Parasitic Armored Arachnid known as the Queen Gohma! She infested the Old Great Deku Tree, because of Gannondorf's evil curse. Of course, you already know of your father's magic, don't you?"

"No, not really...", she lied. "Anyways, let's get rid of this!"

Running up to Gohma, she drew out her scimitars, and went to slash at it's eye, but was flung back. Link bared his teeth and threw a deku nut at it, and then slashed at it's eye. Soon enough, the creature burned a blue flame.

"How... odd...", Navi said, then looked at Nannon. "Hey! Nannon! You okay?"

Nannon moved her arm a bit. "Ow... my... arm..." She then looked to Link. "It doesn't matter. We need to warn Saria, now!"

Link immediatly played Saria's Song, and Nannon quickly thought in her head, "Can I focus the creature elsewhere?", to be replied 'Yes', then followed, not knowing what creature it would make appear.

"A... black ocarina!", Navi said, and Saria's voice was heard.

"Link! Link, is that you? I thought you were in another land looking for Navi... anyways, why are you calling me?", Saria said, and Navi sounded worried.

"Well, Saria, supposedly something going to happen to you and the others..."

"That's crazy! Nothing has happened in the forest for a-" Saria was cut off by a loud screech-like roar. "Link! Help me! It's..."


End file.
